


BBB (O Triple B-ill)

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El rapero más conocido actualmente, alias Triple B-ill, siempre consigue lo que quiere (no que Tom, el modelo, ponga muchas trabas).</p>
            </blockquote>





	BBB (O Triple B-ill)

La suite estaba cargaba con el intenso aroma a tabaco. Un hombre envuelto en un albornoz se paseaba en círculos irregulares, escuchando la agenda que tenía planeada para el día siguiente y dando sorbos esporádicos a la botella de agua que representaba su desayuno.

—Todo tiene que ser perfecto —interrumpió ante la mención de la sesión de fotos programada esa tarde para la portada y el booklet de su nuevo CD. Dejó la botella vacía en la mesita de café y se sentó al lado de Andreas, su asistente personal—. ¿Confirmaste que Jost tuviese todo preparado y que la agencia G&G tenga seleccionada a la modelo?

—Claro que sí.

—Más te vale —fue la respuesta que recibió con ligero tono amenazante. Andreas rodó los ojos y siguió leyendo punto a punto el itinerario.

Más de un metro noventa de estatura, cabello rubio rapado a los costados y con una pequeña cresta, piercings colmando su rostro y distintos tatuajes a lo largo de su cuerpo trabajado en el gimnasio. Bill Kaulitz, alias “Triple B-ill”, sin embargo, era mucho más que un hombre con fisonomía y estilo atrayente y singular: era el rapero más joven de la industria alemana y el más exitoso. En pocos años había pasado de ser un total desconocido a codearse con los grandes, sin ser inusual que se lo viese en _afterparties_ compartiendo mesa con Bushido o Chakuza o asistiendo a las fiestas privadas de grandes personalidades del medio.

Sus primeros dos álbumes habían entrado en las listas vendiéndose como pan caliente y no era de extrañarse que para el lanzamiento del tan esperado tercer disco velase por cada detalle como el perfeccionista que era. Porque Triple B-ill podría tener algunos enemigos envidiosos, pero ninguno podía acusarle de mala calidad musical o de ventilar su vida privada como si fuese un _reality show_ , aun cuando su abierta bisexualidad había atraído luces sobre su intimidad.

«Todo tiene que ser perfecto» se había convertido en el mantra repetido por Bill hasta el cansancio. Quienes lo rodeaban sabían que lo mejor era hacer lo posible sino querían encontrarse con el huracán Kaulitz que de “BigBadBoy”, lo único que quedaba era malo y grande cuando montaba en ira.

Por eso, cuando Andreas esa tarde ingresó al estudio fotográfico unos cuantos minutos antes de su jefe, y así comprobar que todo estuviese en orden, y no vio señales de la despampanante mujer que debía acompañarlo en la portada, empezó a hiperventilar.

—¡Jost! ¿Dónde está la chica? ¿Has llamado para saber por qué se ha retrasado? —exigió saber con voz crispada, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia David Jost, el fotógrafo profesional contratado para la ocasión.

—¿La chica? —preguntó el mencionado—. ¿Te refieres al acompañante del señor Kaulitz? Llegó a la hora estipulada… —Andreas sintió que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. No era que tuviese miedo de Bill, pero prefería salirse de su camino cuando todo no marchaba como quería—. Está a pedir de boca, si me dejas decirlo.

—Como sea —dijo moviendo una mano al aire—, solo interesa que a su majestad le guste.

Triple B-ill ya había trabajado anteriormente con esa agencia de modelos para forzosos eventos sociales en los que hacían falta caras bonitas, y los dueños de “G&G Model Company”, Gustav Schäfer y Georg Listing, ahora sus amigos personales, nunca le habían fallado. Ese motivo era el único por el que estaba aceptando a ciegas a la modelo que seleccionasen para algo tan importante.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente? —preguntó Bill mientras le aplicaban maquillaje.

—No, ninguno —dijo Andreas.

—Entonces hay que acabar con esto de una vez.

Bill no estaba del mejor humor, no lo había estado en meses. Le faltaba dormir, una buena comida casera y tener sexo… Sexo ardiente que lo dejase inconsciente, mejor si era con un hombre con un físico envidiable, con rastas y la sonrisa más dulce que podría imaginar. ¿Por qué infierno estaba pensando en sexo vistiendo ese pantalón tan ajustado? Mejor todavía, ¿por qué había un chico sonriéndole desde el medio del montaje en el que se tomaría las fotos para su álbum?

—Andi, ¿y ese quién es?

—No lo sé —dijo Andreas, tan confundido como él.

—Soy Tom —saludó el desconocido cuando llegaron a pocos pasos. Sus labios seguían curvados y Bill quiso saborearlos—. Es un placer conocerte, soy fan de tu música.

—¿Eres un fan? —cuestionó Andreas, mirando a todo lado como si quisiera que alguien de pronto se adelantase a explicar qué pasaba—. Mira, esta es una sesión privada y no sé cómo has…

Jost hizo acto de aparición y los presentó formalmente. Cuando Tom resultó ser el modelo enviado por G&G, Andreas se preparó para que un terremoto sacudiese el estudio… Lo cual no pasó.

Lo que se suponía que debía ser una mujer espectacular en paños menores resultó ser un modelo masculino con el torso definido, largas rastas doradas y unas facciones preciosas.

No era que Bill no hubiese pensado en dar el grito al cielo por el cambio drástico en sus planes, pero tenía ojos, deseo sexual no satisfecho en largo tiempo, y, sobre todo, buen gusto. La meta era conseguir un _photoshot_ que combinase como parte de un todo con el mensaje general de su disco, y sabía que Tom y él en el vestuario que llevaban, el arreglo del set y la lente de Jost, podían hacer magia.

—¿Así que eres uno de mis fans? —preguntó casualmente, acomodándose según las instrucciones que recibían.

—Sí —dijo Tom—, me gusta el rap. Samy es mi favorito, pero tú…

—¿Sabes que soy bi?

Tom enarcó una ceja, gesto que suprimió de inmediato al ser reprendido por Jost. —Qué directo —articuló en voz baja, manteniendo una expresión seria y moviendo el brazo para posarlo en el hombro de Bill.

—Era una pregunta cualquiera —dijo Bill, fingiendo inocencia.

La verdad era que estaba probando el agua para ver si podía zambullirse. Ya había decidido que quería a Tom en su cama, de una u otra forma, mejor todavía si el modelo resultaba ser una conquista complicada y el día terminaba con ellos dos envueltos en un amasijo sudoroso en enajenación post-orgasmo.

De nuevo odió los pantalones pegados y pidió agua helada en una pausa brindada por el fotógrafo para que les arreglasen el maquillaje.

—Luces tenso —observó Andreas con obvia diversión.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todos nos damos cuenta de la tensión sexual —dijo sin bajar el volumen, haciendo que Tom girase hacia ellos y Bill quisiera mandar a su asistente de un golpe a otra ciudad.

—Pronto también se darán cuenta de tu ojo morado si continúas así, Andi. —Una pequeña risa proveniente del modelo hizo que Bill también lo viera con ojos homicidas—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó con una sonrisilla que solo era pacífica en apariencia.

Andreas llevaba trabajando para Triple B-ill por años, había visto a la bestia detrás de aquella sonrisa, y dependiendo de la respuesta que recibiría, el ambiente podía ponerse más interesante.

—Las ganas que me tienes —contestó Tom con diversión.

Hubo un silencio que se prolongó por largos segundos hasta que Bill estalló en carcajadas. —No tienes ni idea —murmuró—. Ni idea.

Lo que no podía saber Bill era que quizá Tom sí podía hacerse una idea bastante completa gracias a las ojeadas cargadas que recibía, los roces intencionales, y el mismo aire tirante que había entre los dos. Y lo que menos aún podía saber era que el modelo estaba maravillado por esa atención.

Tom había recibido el trabajo de las mismas manos de Georg Listing de G&G, con una y mil recomendaciones porque el cliente era difícil. Pero ahí, frente a Triple B-ill, no podía más que sentirse como un chiquillo travieso ante una figura con cierto poderío.

—¿En serio eres mi fan o lo dijiste por decir?

—Lo soy —respondió, acercándose de más a Bill—, tanto que no tendría problemas en volverme tu groupie.

El sonido del clic de la cámara dejó de sonar repentinamente. Bill había girado con brusquedad hacia Tom con las cejas alzadas por lo directo de su afirmación; por la cercanía, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca, algo no planeado para las fotos. Jost tosió y anunció un descanso, este un poco más largo para refrescarse y recargar energías.

— _Georgie._

Algo en el tono indescifrable le comunicó a gritos a Georg que la conversación con Bill iba a ser ‘encantadora’. Sonrió y se acomodó el teléfono en la oreja, lamentándose que Gustav no estuviese ahí.

—Billi —contestó alegre, haciéndole un gesto a su secretaria para que se retirara.

—¿No me vas a decir nada?

—¿Sobre qué? —dijo con fingido candor.  Sabía bien por qué Bill estaba llamando. Por su amistad ya de años con el rapero y tener conocimiento de detalles que trascendían a la prensa, cuando Gustav le propuso hacer esa pequeña travesura de mandar un modelo masculino en vez de una de sexo femenino para el _photoshoot_ , aceptó _ipso facto_. Habían faltado un poco a su profesionalismo  pero la causa lo merecía.

—Tom.

—Es uno de los mejores —elogió Georg sonriendo, imaginándose la expresión que tenía Bill—. O no me digas, ¿te está dando algún problema?

Bill frunció el ceño. —No sé que tenían en mente, pero…

—¿Pero? —retó Georg, ahora sin molestarse en ocultar la diversión que sentía.

No podía quejarse, ese era el caso. Así como era sexy y estaba para devorárselo sin dejar restos, Tom también denotaba su experiencia y seriedad. Estúpidos Georg y Gustav.

—Mierda —gruñó, apretando el botón rojo de fin de llamada de su teléfono con quizá demasiada fuerza.

—No deberías enfadarte, se te marca aquí —un largo dedo se posó en su entrecejo sin que pudiese evitarlo— y será una línea que se verá muy mal cuando envejezcas.

Las palabras se atollaron una tras otra en la garganta de Bill sin llegar a verbalizarse. Apartó la mano de Tom de un revés dado sin vigor y frunció el ceño con más determinación que nunca. Tom le sonrió y le ofreció uno de sus cigarrillos, el cual aceptó de mala gana al revisar que no tenía los suyos. Estaban en pequeño pasadizo trasero del estudio que daba a la calle y por el que poca gente pasaba, Bill había creído que ese era el mejor lugar para estar un rato a solas. Había estado equivocado.

—Lamento si me excedí con el comentario de groupie, no era mi intención —dijo Tom.

Bill resopló, expulsando el humo por la nariz. —¿Qué no era tu intención? ¿Dejarme atónito o insinuar que te acostarías conmigo?

Como si analizara su réplica, Tom se dio su tiempo para contestar, y cuando lo hizo, Bill agradeció la poca luz del lugar porque sintió que las mejillas le ardían levemente.

—Y ahora tengo que disculparme porque en realidad tenía… tengo intención de ambas cosas.

Fue precisamente el sonrojo de Bill y la forma en la que el cigarro entre sus dedos tambaleó, lo que logró que hora y media de tensión sexual desembocara en un beso pasional que sabía a nicotina y poco control. La desfachatez de Tom había sido como un bofetón que hizo que Bill reaccionara, como un empujón final que no necesitaba para arrinconar al modelo contra la pared, agarrar sus rastas y pegar su cuerpo al suyo.

Si bien era cierto que prefería las presas que ponían resistencia, esa agresividad, ese descarado, eran igual de bienvenidos.

El beso agarró a Tom de sorpresa, si alguien le preguntaba, al igual que su intensidad, su posesividad y cómo sus rodillas flaquearon.

Fastidiar a Triple B-ill había sido divertido y esa sesión, hasta el momento, una de las más amenas de su carrera, pero hacerse el graciosillo con la fiera salvaje aparentemente le iba a costar caro. Sin tan solo a su entrepierna el interesase…

No fue el sonido de las bisagras de la puerta abriéndose lo que los separó sino la risa de Andreas.

— _¿Qué?_ —ladró Bill.

—Jost te busca para que veas la cinta y te cambies de vestuario para la segunda parte. También a ti —dijo dirigiéndose a Tom y sonriendo con burla previo a desaparecer.

Con un rezongo, Bill se arregló la ropa como pudo, pensando que su maquillaje también debía estar hecho un verdadero desastre. Se dio media vuelta, y sin regalarle ninguna mirada a su compañero de besos, se adentró en el estudio.

Tom quedó desconcertado por el cambio tan drástico de situación, pero una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de su boca. Con calma, apagó la colilla ya consumida aún en sus dedos y a la que no le había dado más de un par de caladas.

La estilista y maquilladora no contuvo sus regaños por el desastre que había hecho con sus rastas acomodándoselas de vuelta, sin embargo, Tom no la escuchó mucho.

Alguien iba a cenarse un BigBadBoy, alguien cuyo nombre comenzaba con “T”.

—Un poco a la derecha, Tom, la cara como si… Bill, sin la mirada tan perdida. Exacto, eso, ¡eso mismo! —Jost daba instrucciones, moviéndose su posición de un lado a otro, agachándose, poniéndose de costado, pero nunca dejando de tomar las fotos.

Tanto Bill como Tom obedecían sin decir algo, excepto cuando Bill daba alguna sugerencia que David acataba con una sonrisa, aunque murmurando para sí mismo que nunca más volvería a trabajar con raperos prepotentes.

—Jost tiene un _crush_ por ti —estableció Bill—, seguro te invita a salir.

—¿Tienes miedo de que se te adelante?

Bill levantó una ceja, sin molestarse en replicar porque la sesión se dio por concluida. Se apresuró a darle una revisión a las fotos sin editar y ultimar con David lo que restaba de detalles. Cuando quedó satisfecho con las fechas después de haber enfrentado con mal humor los aires de diva del fotógrafo, fue al camerino a cambiarse de ropa y preguntar a Andreas que pendiente tenía.

—Cena a las ocho, cumpleaños de tu padrastro —respondió Andreas, revisando la agenda electrónica que tenía entre las manos—. Le prometiste a tu mamá que al menos te pasarías por su casa. Y sí, ya compré el regalo.

—Umh… está bien.

Bill evaluó su reflejo y decidió dejarse el maquillaje.

Era el único de la escena, quizá mundial, del Hip Hop que salía de los parámetros establecidos de ropa ancha, actitud ruda y problemas fuese con la autoridad, familiares o románticos. Tenía su carácter, sus líricas podían ser muy duras, a veces una crítica social y con salpicones de improperios y alusiones sexuales, pero Triple B-ill no era lo que se encontraba en cada esquina.

Había nacido para marcar una diferencia, y eso se aplicaba en todos los aspectos.

Por eso, cuando en efecto vio a David Jost prácticamente encima de Tom y llenándolo de lisonjas, se aseguró que el modelo viera su sonrisa de burla y le hizo una seña para que se aproximara.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Tom cuando se acercó. También se había cambiado de vestimenta y sus rastas estaban amarradas en lo alto de su cabeza. Bill decidió por quinta vez que dejaba de ser un Kaulitz si es que ese día pasaba sin que pudiese _probar_ a Tom.

—¿De Jost? —bufó.

—Pero sí se te adelantó.

—¿Aceptaste? —preguntó elevando una ceja.

Tom evitó bien resoplar, encogiéndose de hombros y evitando trasmitir el obvio rechazo que le producía el fotógrafo. —Todavía espero que haya una mejor propuesta —dijo, sus ojos muy fijos en los de Bill, quemando.

—Estúpidos Georg y Gustav —murmuró Bill antes de agarrar a Tom de la nuca y acercarlo a él, besándolo como si el alma se le fuera en eso.

Iban a ser las siete, tenía una hora. Pero también tenía una limosina espaciosa a la que no dudó en llevar a Tom luego de dar un espectáculo que no pocos vieron con las cejas enarcadas.

—¿El gran chico malo va abusar de mí? —se burló Tom, desparramándose en el asiento de cuero.

—Eres tan idiota como tus empleadores —decidió Bill, desabrochándose los pantalones.

Tom rió, y Bill sintió que el estómago le burbujeaba, no de molestia por la mofa a su nombre artístico sino por algo más, y lo clasificó de interesante. Tan interesante como cuando el modelo se arrodilló enfrente sin que se lo insinuase o pidiese, y lo saboreó mirándolo fijamente. Después, cuando estaba con el sudor corriéndole las sienes y la espalda, y tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Andreas y cuatro de su madre, decidió que quizá Georg y Gustav no eran tan estúpidos. Quizá.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise alargar este oneshot o escribir segunda parte, o algo, pero después de casi dos años en mi disco duro decidí dejar de engañarme. Nació así y quedará así.
> 
> Cualquiera cosa por [aquí](http://aelilim.flavors.me/).


End file.
